Yian Kut-Ku
The Yian Kut-Ku is a fire-breathing bird wyvern. They are rather small compared to other wyverns and resemble giant chickens in both manner and form. The name "Kut-Ku" may come from the word "cuckoo" for its bird-like characteristic and appearance. They inhabit the Forest and Hills, Jungle, and Swamps. Yian Kut-Ku are the weakest of the boss wyverns, and many hunters defeat the Kut-Ku as their first wyvern. While experienced hunters usually have no challenge in defeating it, first-timers may have some difficulty due to the Kut-Ku's speed. They are belligerent towards hunters, and use their fire attacks and pecks to defend their territory. If attacked before fully landing, it may opt to circle the area and swoop down on its foes. Though their attacks and speed make them more formidable than other small-sized monsters, they leave themselves open to attack more often than the average wyvern. Due to their highly developed ears, Yian Kut-Ku have great hearing. Their ears are effective for hearing prey and enemies outside their range of sight, but because of their oversensitivity, they are also vulnerable to explosive sounds. There are three ways to take advantage of this vulnerability: Sonic Bombs, Barrel Bombs, and Crag/Cluster Shots. Dizzied upon hearing an explosive sound, Yian Kut-Ku are stunned and become open to attack, but may become enraged once the dizziness subsides. Enough attacks to its head will break its ears. Once its ears are broken, the Yian Kut-Ku is no longer is susceptible to explosive sounds. The Yian Kut-Ku is weakest to Water, Thunder, and Ice. Depending on the weapon class, there are some methods that may prove more effective than others. For example, if using Dual Blades, try using Demonic Dance on its body with a Water weapon. If using the Longsword, try slashing at its wings with a Thunder weapon. For the Hammer, Hunting Horn, and Great Sword, try hitting its head with an Ice weapon. For a Bow, fire as many arrows as possible at its face. The Yian Kut-Ku's ears fold back when it is near death. This normally means that it will try to run away to recover its health. =Trivia= *There is a downloadable quest where you must fight a minimum of two Yian Kut-Ku to finish the quest.=Trivia= *=Es ist eine heruf money for reward (6000z).= *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, there is a quest called "At Birds Hill" which requires you to fight another extremely small Yian Kut-Ku at the Forest and Hills zone. Es gibt auch eine schöne Menge Geld für die Belohnung (6000z). *In Monster Hunter Freedom Unite, gibt es eine Quest namens "auf Vögel Hill", die erfordert, dass Sie am Ku kämpfen anderen extrem kleinen Yian Kut- den Wald und Hügel Zone. This Kut-Ku is rather strong and has a different voice due to its miniscule size. *In Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0, Yian Kut-Ku can now perform a circular rampaging charge attack, and the ability to spew a long range Fire Ball. Diese Kut-Ku ist ziemlich stark und hat eine andere Stimme wegen seiner winzigen Größe. In Monster Hunter Frontier Jahreszeit 8,0 , Yian Kut-Ku kann nun eine kreisförmige randalierende Sturmangriff, und die Fähigkeit, eine lange Reihe spew Fire Ball. =See Also= *Blue Yian Kut-Ku *Yian Garuga Category:Monsters Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Bird Wyverns